Incident at KMart
by Ashkenazi
Summary: What happens when an Ishballan Fanatic meets a State Alchemist in KMart? I'll try to update this as soon as I can.


What happens when An Ishbalan Man meets a State Alchemist in K-Mart?

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Just my computer, my sword, and those bubble gum candy wrappers on the floor.

"Spoken"

'Quoted by another character'

_Thoughts_

EMPHASIZED

* * *

**Fullmetal versus The Ishbalan:  
****Screw the dairy, save the meat!**

Alfonse and Edward Elric head off to K-Mart to buy Ed some new boots, and to buy Al a license plate... "Brother? Why do I have to get a license plate on my rear for?" Al asked. Ed turns around, turning red, "Uh, Armstrong said so... he said people might not get as scared of you if they think you're a wierd car or something." Al sighs, "Geez, brother, I don't want to!" They keep walking until they reach the entrance. As they step inside, the two young alchemists recieve some awkward glances.

Al looks down to his older shorter brother, "Hey, Ed? Why is everyone staring at us like that?" Al asked. Ed looks around. "WHAT are you all staring at! He's my little brother! So screw off!" Ed shouts at the people staring. They quickly resume their normal everyday tasks. Save for one man. A tall man, about twice Edward's height. With white hair, and red eyes, he stood out from the crowd.

Those crimson eyes were undeniably staring right into the young state alchemist. "Is that? No, it can't be," Ed starts. "Who? What is it Brother?" Al asks curiously. Ed almost chokes out his words as Scar points at him. "It's... Scar..." he whimpered. Al gasps, "Scar! You mean... he still wants to try to kill you? But I thought we had a truce!" Ed shakes his head, still looking at Scar.

"No, Al. I think... I think he pretended to be our ally... to try to confuse us..." Ed said, staring back at Scar. Al looks at Scar in the distance, through the crowd. "Scar? So then what should we do brother? Are you going to try to go fight him?" Al asks, looking back at Edward. Ed nods, "Heck ya, I'm gonna make him regret pointing at me from a distance..."

Scar watches contently as Ed and Al walk over in his direction. "So, the runt Fullmetal... I finally get to have some fun... maybe after this, I can rid myself of all the other state alchemists..." he says, popping his fingers. Ed smirks, "Ya, sure! Whatever you say, moron. I can still kick your can!" Ed said arrogantly. Scar frowns, "You know, it is quite irritating when you act that way... But I'll fix that!" Scar shouted, lunging forward and punching Al in his metal gut.

Ed gasps, "AL! Scar you dirty coward! How could you! This is supposed to be a fair fight! And what about to the people here? We might hurt someone!" Ed shouted. Scar pouts, "No! I'm going to kill you now! Right now!" he says, holding his tattooed arm up to the ceiling, which of course, didn't reach. A red glow emanates from his arm. "Ed!" somebody shouts in the distance. They turn around to see a young blonde girl. Winry. "Ugh, WINRY! Get outta here!" Ed shouts.

Winry folds her arms and puts them on her chest. "No! Edward Elric, you will not fight in a store! And Little Scar? Neither will you!" she says. Scar frowns at her and says, "The manner in which these people die is irrelevant. They're all going to die once I destroy the store." Ed and Winry stare at him with face faults. Winry looks down. "Al? Are you okay?" Winry asks.

Ed and Winry help Al up. "Uh, yeah, I just feel like I got hit by a truck," he says. Ed looks at Scar. Scar looks at Winry. Winry looks at Al. Al looks at Ed. "Uh, are we going to fight outside then?" Scar asks, looking at Edward. Ed nods, seeming as though he had woken up from a day-dream. Winry turns red. "Uh, why is everone staring at us?" she asks, pointing at the crowd.

A crowd had formed around Scar, Winry, Ed, and Al. "What do you morons want now?" Ed asks. Suddenly, they start shouting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and they continue chanting this. Scar and Edward look at each other. Scar sighs, "Oh, well runt, We'll just have to fight in here..." Scar said, rolling his sleeve up. Ed claps his hands, revealing a blue light, and a blade sprouts out of his auto-mail arm.

Winry smacks Ed in the back of the head, "Hey! Elric! If you lose I'll kick your ass! And be careful with that new auto-mail! The metal is lighter, so it's quicker. But it's also easier to break, so don't be wreckless!" she yells. Ed nods, "Alright, I heard you the first twenty-times... so Scar, you ready to lose?" Scar shakes his head, and removes his glasses. "Alright little man, but it's not going to be me who's going to lose, it's going to be you!" he says, throwing his glasses to the floor and crushing them.

A scream is heard. "It's the maniacal alchemist serial killer!" Scar turns around to face the crowd. "Shut it, are you all afraid of me? Well, you will soon find that I'm the least of your worries... you should ask God who you should REALLY be afraid of... now, Edward Elric... prepare for the upcoming ceremony for hell..." Scar said, taking a step towards Ed. Ed claps his hands. "Darn it, not in front of all these people... if they get hurt... if Al and Winry get hurt... If I lose... it'll be all over for them... No, damn it, I can't lose!" Ed shouted, charging at Scar.

Scar dodges, and kicks Ed in his side. "OW! You jerk..." Ed says, falling to the floor. "Edward! Are you okay!" Winry cries. She folds her arms over her chest, "EDWARD! I told you to drink your milk! See? You're losing now because you're so short!" she complained. Edward stands up and trudges towards her. "Winry! SHUT UP WITH THE SHORT THING! AGH! I told you, I HATE MILK!" he shouts. Winry slaps him. "ED! SHUT UP! There ain't no reason to hate milk! It's good for you! Unless you're lactose intolerant. Are you?" she asks. Ed pouts.

"Shut up, I'm gonna go kick Scar's ass..." Ed said, turning around and facing Scar. Alfonse can only stare at their stupidity._ Uh... Poor Mister Scar... He has to deal with Ed and Winry..._ Al thought. _Ugh! I'd hate to admit, but I think Colonel Roy mustang would be pretty damn helpful right now... BUT HE IS STLL AN ASS!_ Ed thought.

At Central HQ-----

Lt. Maria Ross ran through the corridor to the colonel's room. She knocks, and without waiting for an answer, she barges in. "Colonel! We have an emergency! The boys... they are fighting against Scar in K-mart!" she shouts. The room is empty. "Darn it! Colonel! Where are you? The boys are in danger! SIR!" she cries, walking to his chair, turning it around and seeing its contents. "Colonel!" she screams.

At K-mart-----

Scar attempts to punch Ed, but he evades. "Darn it! He's too fast, I can't even transmute anything because he's moving so fast!" Ed whined. Scar kicks, and this time, he hits Edward in the stomach. Ed coughs up blood, and falls to the floor. Scar lifts him up by the collar of his coat, and throws him towards the dairy section. "Aaaahh! MILK! CHEESE! AHH!" he screams, fighting to get away from the dairy foods. Edward stands up and tries to look casual.

An arrogant smile appears on Ed's face. "Heh, think you can bring me down with milk? I ain't allergic to it ya know... but I DO know that you are lactose intolerant... so if I make you drink the milk or eat the cheese... you'll get the shits... and I will win this match easily!" Ed said proudly. Scar frowns. "Who told you this? Alfonse Elric? Did Alfonse tell you?" he asked, looking at Al. If Al had his normal body, he would have turned red with guilt.

Scar continues to glare at Al. "I told you not to tell anybody!" Scar growled. Al raised his metal limbs. W-wait! I thought you were kidding back then! And I didn't know! I'm sorry Scar! I just told him to get a laugh..." Al said. Scar looks at Edward. A cocky grin still on his face. And a gallon of milk in his hand, he says, "Heh, never thought milk would come to my rescue!"

Scar glares at Alfonse again. "I trusted you... I thought you could feel... but I guess I was wrong, you ARE just a pitiful creation needing to be destroyed... I will kill you and that stupid blonde over there when I kill this state alchemist." Winry glares at Scar. "EDWARD! YOU BETTER KICK HIS ASS! He's starting to tick me off!" she screams. Al and Scar's eyes meet. Alfonse can almost see the hurt in his eyes. Ed notices the two of them, and starts to think to himself. _What went on between these two?_ Edward asks himself.

FlashBack-----

Scar and Al are walking in Central. "Alfonse... earlier, you asked me if I had any sort of weakness..." he started. Al looks at him. "Yeah... do you?" Alfonse asks. Scar looks down, "If I tell you, will you swear not to tell anybody?" he asks quietly. Al puts his metal hand on Scar's shoulder. "Sure, you can trust me, I won't tell anybody, I promise..." he said, putting his other arm to the place where his heart should be. Scar clears his throat. "I'm... lactose intolerant..." he says quickly. Al explodes into laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Is that what you're weakness is? Lactose intolerance? That's hilarious! Are you serious Mister Scar? You really can't drink milk?" Alfonse asks, probably asking more than what Scar feels comfortable answering. He nods. "Don't tell any one! Promise me that! If the state alchemists find out, I'll be a dead man!" he yells. Alfonse nods as much as his armored body lets him, and says, "Sure Scar, I promise." Alfonse holds out his hand, and Scar takes it, and shakes his hand.

Present-----

Edward punches Scar in the stomach, sending him flying back, and opening the gallon of milk. "Say good-bye!" Edward says, splashing Scar with the white liquid. Scar stands up, turning red in the face, and is totally soaked with milk from head to toe. Scar spits out some milk, "I hate you Fullmetal... now I'm going to get rid of all this milk..." Scar said. Then his arm glows, and he punches the floor. Suddenly, all the walls around the milk fall to the floor.

Scar glares at Edward and says, "There, no more milk for the Fullmetal Alchemist..." Scar charges up to an unprepared Edward and pins him against the wall. Scar says, "Edward Elric... you are a fool..." he says, putting his large tan hand to Ed's face. "Darn it..." Ed said. Scar can almost smile, he can taste the victory. "After this, there will be no more Fullmetal Alchemist... say good bye shrimp..." Scar said, applying pressure to his hand, his arm glowing a crimson flash. Edward manages to say, "Don't call me a..." CRASH!

* * *

CLIFF-HANGER! You people decide what the crash was. Take a vote on what happens: 

1. Scar kills Edward Elric.  
2. Edward Elric transmutes something to stop Scar.  
3. Alfonse Elric transmutes something to stop Scar.  
4. Winry Rockbell hits Scar with her wrench.  
5. Roy Mustang comes to Edward Elric's rescue.(If you don't vote for him to be dead)

And take a vote on what happens to Roy Mustang:

1. Maria Ross finds him dead.(You can't vote for this one if you voted for Roy Mustang to save Edward Elric!)  
2. Maria Ross finds he's gone.

I will continue the story depending on what you vote for, unless you might find some other suggestions, that's good too.

So is this story good so far? REVIEW PLEASE! I need to know!

Kuro Murasaki


End file.
